Past Catching Up
by LexiC101
Summary: What would happen when Esme's ex husband was turned into a vampire and started looking for her after he herd about Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle as they watched the Voltri walk away and smiled as Edward and Bella grabbed Nessie off Jake and hugged her.

"Told you we'd be fine" Carlisle whispered and kissed the top of Esme's head. She laughed and pushed him with her hip. Alice and Jasper walked towards the pair Esme opened her arms and hugged Alice.

"Jacob and the other wolves are gonna make sure they all left" Edward said walking over to his family before them and all the other Vampires made their way back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

A few days later they said goodbye to all the witness's. Esme stood on the balcony and watched as her sons and daughters said goodbye and thanked everyone. Carlisle who was holding Nessie looked up at his wife and smiled at her. He put Nessie down and jumped onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

"I never thought life would be this amazing" Esme smiled and span around to face Carlisle who lifted her up and put her on railing.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled up to them earning him a slap from Rose. Esme broke the kiss and laughed. Carlisle picked Esme up bridal style and jumped down to ground.

"You know what we should do?" Rose said

"We should go the our holiday house at the waterfall" Edward said

"Edward don't read my mind! That's private!" Rose jumped on him

"Don't you wish you were a shield?" Bella sang

"Anyway Rose is right we should go" Alice said. The group agreed and went separate ways to pack bags. About 2 hours later they all returned and Carlisle locked the house.

"Wanna race?" Jasper said pulling onto Alice onto his back.

"Your on" Emmett said pulling Rose onto his back "you in old man?" He looked at Carlisle

"Who you calling old?" Carlisle pulled Esme on his back as well.

"This isn't fair I have 2" Edward moaned pointing to Bella and Nessie who was in between her parents.

"Hey it takes two to tango" Emmett smirked

"Ready Set Go!" Nessie yelled and the group ran off.

* * *

**So what do you think? I was watchig some vids on youtube about the back stories of the cullens and I didn't know about Esme's so I did some reading and I thought I could write a story about it so Review? I'll only continue if you people want me to so tell me what you think!**

**-Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

"And with 2 people on my back I'm the fastest" Edward said as Bella helped Renesmee off Edward's back.

"Your just lucky" Alice said opening the door to the house. Each pair going to a different room.

* * *

Hours later and the group were outside in the sun sparkling away except for Renesmee. The boys were playing some football and the girls watched from the sides of the river. Emmett poked Jasper with the ball before throwing it into the water just in front of Rose. The water splashed up onto her. She screamed in surprise and looked straight at Emmett.

"This will be good" Nessie said sitting on Bella and leaning into her chest. Rose stood up an before Emmett knew what was happening Rose pushed him into the water. The group watched as the couple fought and laughed.

"Ness I wanna show you what me and ya mum used to do all the time" Edward said putting his hand out to his daughter and put her on his back before running up to the top of the waterfall.

"What do you think Ness reckon we can get Emmett and Rose?" Edward asked his daughter who had a massive smile on her face.

"Yeah probably" she giggled looking at her auntie and uncle still fighting. Renesmee wrapped her arms and legs tighter around her father.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded closing her eyes. Next thing they were in the air and then they splashed down into the water. She let Edwards go and came up to the surface. Not only had the pair hit Emmett and Rose but the splash hit everyone. Nessie laughed and hugged her father.

"Again?" She smiled

"No!" Everyone yelled

"Besides Ness I can get higher" Jasper said

"I'm way better at it then you!" Emmett said

"Actually Carlisle can do it better then you" Esme said "believe me" she smiled making them all groan

"I don't get it" Ness said as she swam around with Edward.

* * *

"I don't believe it" Brianna said

"It's true! Benjamin told me he met her!" Perry said "and I saw it from Aro"

"What's true? What did you see from Aro?" Charles asked. Perry was the only one in the little group that had a power. He was able to see what Aro sees.

"A vampire child" Perry turned his head to Charles "a vampire and a human had a baby"

"What?" He asked

"Yeah a little girl named Renesmee" Perry said

"Esme?" Charles stood up

"No Renesmee" Perry repeated "why?"

"Ah no reason but where did this happen?" Charles asked

"Ah Forks in Washington to the...what was the name" perry thought

"Cullen" Brianna piped in "the Cullen family you said"

"Yeah Cullen" Perry nodded "well I'm going hunting want to come?"

"I'll come with you" Brianna said "coming Charles?"

"Nah I'm alright guys" Charles said thinking the pair looked at him before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme sat on the bed in her and Carlisle's room. She had left her family not to long ago and could hear them laughing and having fun. She felt someone sit on the bed and knew it was Carlisle.

"I'm fine" she said like she read his thoughts

"No your not" he said

"How did you-" they herd Edward talking to Bella "Edward" she slightly smiled.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Carlisle pleaded

"I'm just thinking about my human life" she said. Remembering her baby and her ex husband.

"I would kill that man if I had the chance" he said pulling Esme onto his lap "I don't see why anyone would do that to you"

"I'm so glad you found me" she whispered leaning her head into his neck and breathed in his scent that she loved

"What are you talking about? I'm the selfish one I changed you so I could have you forever" he smiled lifting her head so he was looking into her beautiful golden eyes, having a moment which was broken when they herd a squeal from Renesmee then a splash. Esme took her husbands and led him back out to their family.

* * *

Charles was looking up everything he needed to know about Forks. He wanted to know as much as possible and even found out a page about a Dr Carlisle Cullen but there was no picture or anything.

"What are you doing?" Perry asked looking over his shoulder

"Geez Perry" Charles jumped in his seat

"What are you doing?" He repeated looking straight at Charles with his red eyes.

"I'm thinking of going to Forks" Charles said going back to his computer

"Why?"

"Because I want to see that little vampire girl" Charles lied. No one in the little group knew about his human life. And he didn't want them to know. As far as they know he was a solider. Perry stared at him for a while.

"Hm okay" it didn't seem like Perry believed him but Charles didn't care. He was going to forks he just didn't know when.

* * *

The sun was going down but everyone was still swimming, playing football, jumping off the waterfall or hunting. It was good that they could just be out in the sun without having to worry about anyone seeing them. Esme smiled over at her husband who was currently helping Nessie jump in the air and flip.

"I can see her falling on top of him" Bella smiled Esme laughed and nodded totally agreeing with her. After a few more flips Renesmee ran out of the water to Bella.

"Can we go jump off the water fall?" She asked jumping up and down

"Alright but let's just walk" Bella got up taking Nessie's hand. Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked off as they had kicked the football somewhere and couldn't find it and Rosalie and Alice were hunting. Carlisle stood up in the water so you could see his chest.

"Come on Es get in" Carlisle splashed water at her. Esme stared at him taking in his appearance, his beatiful blonde hair, his gorgus golden eyes, his abs, his strong arms that made her feel safe before looking at a magazine trying to keep a straight face. She herd water move and next thing she knew Carlisle threw her magazine on the ground and picked her up and walked towards the water.

"Carlisle stop" Esme was in a fit of giggles as he husband threw her into the water. Bubbles came out her nose and she swam to the surface.

"Well your in now" he smiled at her and swam over. Carlisle put his hands under Esme's legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She watched as a drop of water ran down his his and onto his lips. They leaned in and kissed. While kissing Carlisle decided to go underwater with her.

When they came back up Carlisle motioned for Esme to follow him. He dived back underwater and swam occasionally turning around to make sure she was following. They came back up to the surface just at the waterfall. Carlisle took Esme's hands and pulled her through the water into a cave underneath.

"Found it when I was swimming with Nessie" he smiled

"It's amazing" Esme swam over to the edge of the water and pulled her self onto the rock. Carlisle followed and stood up between her legs.

"Es Your the love of my life I just want you to have everything and anything" Carlisle said running his hands up and down her legs.

"I love you I love that you would go to the end of the universe to make me happy but what you don't realize is that as soon as I see you my mood lifts sometimes I wish I could imprint like the wolves because then everyone would understand how much I love you and how much you mean to me" Esme smiled running her hands up his arms. They herd talking.

"If we're quiet they won't hear us" Carlisle whispered. Then they herd screaming and the a splash. Esme stopped looking into Carlisle eyes making him turn around. A wave from the splash was coming at them. As the water came at them Carlise was pushed up onto the rocks and lying onto of Esme. Esme started laughing.

"Sh" Carlisle whispered leaning down and kissing her to make her be quiet. Esme slipped down off the rocks.

"Come on" she said and went under water to go back out to her family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright I'm going" Charles said Perry stared at him with a blank expression "to forks remember" Perry nodded "idiot" Charles mumbled

"How long will you be?" Brianna asked

"Not sure" Charles replied

"Are you coming back?" She asked again

"Not sure" Charles repeated

"Are you going to die?" She asked

"Hopefully not now if that's all the questions I'll be off" Charles said walking off

"Bye" Perry mumbled. Charles started on his journey to Forks. With his vampire speed it didn't take long for him to get from Columbus to Forks.

As soon as he got there he realized why a family of vampires would live there. Dark grey clouds hung over the town. It was so dark in the middle of the day that the lights were all on.

"Hi do you know where the Cullen's live?" He asked a police man on the street who had a mustache.

"Yeah they live up in the woods a bit out of town that way" he pointed

"Thank you" Charles said and started walking off

"May I ask why?" The police man asked

"I'm an old friend" Charles said not turning around and walked into direction he had pointed. It took a few minuets to get out of the small town and followed dirt roads out and found the house. He knocked on the door. No answer. He moved around window to window to find no one home.

He sat on the porch and pulled his laptop out of the bag he had on his back. He sighed and waited.

* * *

"I love this place" Alice sighed "sucks we have to leave soon" then Alice spaced out, not for long, less then 5 seconds.

"What is it Alice?" Rose asked

"Someone's at our house" she looked confused as if she wanted to see the vision again

"Who?" Carlisle asked while playing with Esme's hair who was lying on top of him

"Not sure I couldn't see him but I didn't recognize him probably just someone passing through" she shrugged it off as did everyone else. Jasper stared at her for a bit before letting it ago.

* * *

After 2 more days at the beautiful get away the Cullen's packed there bags and were getting ready to head home.

"You get going we'll meet up" Carlisle said taking Esme's hand. The pair watched as their family walked off into the forest.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked

"Are you okay? You seem distant" Carlisle said

"Yeah I just had a bad thought going through my head" she said

"You gonna tell me?" He asked

"Nope because it's not possible so come on" Esme smiled kissed his lips before following the others with Carlisle in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cullen's walked back through the forest in the outskirts of Forks towards there home laughing and having fun. Esme walked holding Renesmee's hand and kept looking over at Carlisle who was talking with the boys. As they got to the house they saw someone sitting on front steps.

"Hi Esme" the man said

**Esme's POV**

What's he doing here? I thought he was dead! I thought Edward killed him. He has to leave. I'm not letting him hurt me or my family again.

"Hi Esme" he said again

"Mum who is-" Alice started

"Edward Bella take Ness back to the cottage she doesn't need to be here" I said standing in front of her.

"You stay ill go" Bella whispered taking Nessie's hand and walking away constantly looking back at us. Once they were out of sight I glared at him.

"What are you doing here Charles?" I asked in a flash Carlisle was by my side "I thought you were dead"

"I was going to die but then a friend turned me into a Vampire" he smirked taking a step forward.

"Leave" Carlisle hissed

"Why? She is mine" Charles said

"Not anymore you ruined that" I said. My voice was getting quieter. I won't lie. He was scaring me. I think Carlisle realized this and put his arms.

"Till death do we part" he was getting closer to us

"How did you even find us?" Rose said. Charles turned his attention to her and Emmett pulled her towards him.

"My friend Perry is a friend of Benjamin he told Perry about a vampire girl named Renesmee and I thought it might be you" he looked at me with his red eyes "so I had to come and see this" he looked at the others "lovely family you have here I'm guessing you just forgot about your human life?"

"I can never forget what you did I lost my son I tried to kill myself because no one would help me" I said trying to make me sound louder but it didn't work. "But now I have Carlisle" I smiled at him "and a new family a new life and you have no right to be here now leave"

"But Essie your my wife" he changed his expression to lovingly almost

"She not yours she mine" Carlisle hissed "you hurt her! you hit her! I spent years trying to get her to trust people again to be able to be in a room alone with a man and I'm letting you come back and ruin everything we have"

"So what I hit her? That just means I love her"

"How does hitting someone show that you love them?" Jasper asked

"I love her so much that I made her not want to leave" Charles rolled his eyes

"But she did she ran away and I found her she's the love of my life" Carlisle said "now leave"

"I'll be back" he hissed he lunged at me making me jump backwards. He laughed as he walked off. I stared at the ground and went inside.

"Esme!" I herd Carlisle yell after me. I ran up to our room and laid on the bed sobbing.

"Esme" Carlisle's soft voice said. I sat up and looked at him "I know" was all he had to say and it was true. He did know. It was almost like Carlisle could read my mind.

"I just want to be with you I want nothing else" I sobbed into his chest

"We could go to Isle Esme?" He sighed

"No he would just wait for us to come back or follow us" I cuddled into his chest. We laid there for a while. I don't know how long but after a while there was a knock at our door and Edward and Renesmee walked in.

"Don't be sad" Nessie said running up and hugging me I leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry" Edward said looking at the ground.

"What? why are you sorry?" I asked

"When I went to kill Charles I wanted him to die slow and painfully so that he could know how it felt if I had just killed him straight away this wouldn't be happening" he sighed

"Edward this isn't your fault" I said a Renesmee sat in my lap playing with the necklace I had on.

"Will you be okay?" Carlisle asked me I sent him a little smile and nodded. He mointioned to Edward to follow him and left. I took my locket off and showed it to Renesmee.

"What's inside?" She looked up at me I smiled and opened it to show a picture of me, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward.

"You need a new one! You need one me and mummy in there!" She smiled

"Thats true I do we should do it soon" I smiled and kissed her head as she started falling asleep.

"Do you want me to take you to daddy's old room?" I whispered she nodded. I picked her up and put her on my hip and walked down the hall to Edward's old room and laid her down under the covers of the bed that Edward had got when Bella started spending nights here.

"I need beary" she mumbled I looked around for something

"Beary isn't here but I can get you one of daddy's really big jumper" I said going to one of the drawers "will that do?"

"Uh huh" she mumbled tiredly I grabbed a jumper and handed it to her. As soon as Ness put her head on the jumper she was dead to the world. I smiled watching her before walking down stairs.

"Is he gonna be back?" I herd Rose asked

"I haven't seen him back here but I've seen him in the woods" Alice said

"I'm gonna kill him" Carlisle hissed I leaned against the wall on the stairs and listened in.

**Carlisle's POV**

"He should already be dead" Edward said

"It wasn't your fault Edward but we're gonna have deal with it" Rose said

"I'm still gonna kill him" I said "I'm not letting him get to Esme" we herd ad noise and looked at the stairs where Esme was.

"Guys! This isn't your fight its mine" Esme said coming down the stairs

"Esme your our mum of course we're going to help you" Alice said

"No I don't want you to" she said. If she could cry right now I knew she would.


End file.
